Revamped : Dawn
by Ultrawoman
Summary: One Shot. 3rd fic in the Revamped Series. A spin on the sixth episode of Season Six. Justin really does go All The Way with Dawnie, and Buffy and Spike must deal with the consequences.


A/N : Another for the Revamped series. bella-lover mentioned in a review of one of my other fics that these Revamped stories of mine were 'cute', sorry to disappoint but this one is not so much. Everybody ready to witness the turning of innocent little Key-kid Dawnie? This is a twist on 6.6 All The Way, and the first few lines are stolen from that ep.  
_(Disclaimer : Characters belong to Joss Whedon. Recognisable dialogue is from BtVS episode All The Way, written by Steven DeKnight)_

Revamped : Dawn

"Spike?" Buffy called as she entered the crypt.

"You know" he said as he appeared behind her and made her jump "in civilised cultures, that's called trespassing"

"Good thing you're uncivilised" she pointed out "We got trouble"

"Giles found you?" Spike checked and the Slayer frowned, not understanding.

"Giles? No. Was he looking for me?" she asked.

"Yeah, Dawn and her little friend pulled a Houdini" Spike explained, "Up to a bit of candy-corn mischief, I suspect" he shrugged.

"Wait, my little sister is out there running around by herself?" Buffy checked, feeling sick.

"Yeah, kids these days, eh?" Spike sighed, clearly not half so bothered as the Slayer was. How much trouble could the kid really get into on All Hallows Eve?

Buffy went to the coffin where Spike stored his weapons and threw a cross bow at him.

"We have to find her"

* * *

"Oh God" Dawn gasped as Justin laid her down on the back seat of the car.

A part of her knew she should stop this now, that it was all going too fast. A moment ago was her first kiss, and now they were half way to whole different kind of first that was a much bigger deal. She was only fifteen, this was wrong and she knew it, but the things Justin made her feel caused all rational thought to leave her mind as his fingers searched for bare skin and his lips moved from her own to her throat.

His hands were cold as they slipped inside her clothes, but he was so gentle with her she didn't mind as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Er, are you giving me a love bite?" she asked, a little worriedly as he sucked on a point on her jugular. It was a nice enough feeling but Buffy would go crazy if she realised what had happened tonight.

"Kind of" Justin smirked, as his game face came out to play, "Feel free to scream" he said, bringing his head up and showing her his fangs and bright yellow eyes.

"Oh my God" she shrieked, her eyes going wide as she did indeed scream and struggled to get away.

Justin's body weight held her down as he leaned into her and sunk his fangs into her neck. Eventually, Dawn ceased struggling and screamed no more.

* * *

"Wait a second" Spike stopped walking and Buffy did the same.

"What is it?" she checked, as she watched him look around, sniffing slightly at the air.

"Blood" the vampire told her, his face looking even more pale than usual as their eyes met, "Buffy, I think it's the Bit"

"No" the Slayer said firmly, "No, not Dawnie"

"This way" Spike told her as they set off into the woods, both determined not to let anything bad happen to the girl. Unfortunately they were a little too late.

They found Giles crouching at the side of a car. He stood when he saw them approaching.

"Buffy" he said, looking pained, "Something terrible has happened"

Without him explaining further Buffy already knew what the something was. There was blood smeared on the glass of the car window and Spike felt sick when he realised it was indeed Dawn's blood both there and all across the back seat of the car.

"We have to find her" Buffy said, voice wavering, "We have to before..."

"It's too late" Spike said in barely a whisper, putting a hand to the Slayer's arm, "There's too much here, she...it's too late, luv"

She held it back for a moment but it was just too painful. Buffy sank to her knees between the two men that loved her and cried like the pain would never stop.

* * *

Buffy hadn't eaten or slept all day, though the Scoobies had tried to encourage her, they too were in shock over what had happened to Dawn. Spike was allowed into the house and even Xander didn't have the nerve to object. No matter what they thought of the chipped vamp, they all knew he'd sworn to protect Dawn. The fact she was gone had hit him just as hard as the rest of them, except for Buffy who was more devastated than they'd ever seen her before.

It was getting late, the rest of the gang were getting some rest and Spike was about to suggest he did a sweep of the cemeteries. He planned to track the scent of the Little Bit, try to find her body. It might help Buffy to have some comfort eventually if she had something to bury. He had just got out of his seat when a knock came at the door and instead of approaching the Slayer he moved to see who wanted in.

"Spike" Dawn smiled brightly, "You weren't at your crypt, I guessed you'd be here"

"No" the bleached blond said softly, realising what Buffy refused to believe as she ran to the door at the sound of sister's voice.

"Dawnie" she cried, reaching to hug her, but Spike got in her way, pushing her back.

"No, Slayer" he said firmly, "You know that it's not her"

She struggled against him for a moment until he made her look at him.

"It's. Not. Her." he repeated sternly, making sure it sank in. Though the words reached her ears and their true meaning hit her in the heart, Buffy still didn't want to believe.

"Come on, Buffy" Dawn laughed lightly, "You're not going to listen to him are you, he's just a stupid lovesick demon" she said, too harshly to be the real her.

Buffy's eyes flitted from the form of her sister to the vampire beside her.

"I...I can't" she said, her true meaning conveyed by her begging eyes that could no longer contain the tears that welled in them.

He nodded his understanding, his hand squeezing hers gently.

"Won't take a minute" he told her quietly as he stepped out of the door and closed it behind him.

"What now?" Dawn smiled, "You going to tell me I've been a bad girl?" she giggled, "You gonna punish me? Or...maybe you just wanna have some fun" she asked way too suggestively for a girl her age, but then she wasn't just a girl anymore, proven by the fangs, ridges, and gold flashing eyes now on display.

"None of the above, Bit" Spike told her, managing a slight smirk as he turned his back on her, "Always told me I was the only one that understood you, listened to you and treated you like a grown up, right?"

"Right" Dawn agreed and he felt her approach his back.

"Well, I always treated you like everybody else when you were a girl, promised that wouldn't change" he went on, hand slipping into his coat for a moment, "I keep my promises, Little One" he reminded her, "So now you're a vamp, gonna treat you just the same as any other..." he told her, turning lightening fast and staking her in the heart, "I'm sorry, Bit" he whispered, one lone tear escaping as she looked up at him with a pained expression and exploded into ash at his feet.

The End

A/N2 : It came out a few shades darker than I originally planned. What do you guys think? Review and let me know please.


End file.
